Sparkplug (Fallout: Equestria - Crimson Tide)
|fullname = Sparkplug |race = Unicorn |sex = Mare |faction = |family = None (Orphan) |statusintro = Alive |statuscurrent = |mane = Blue with neon blue stripes |coat = Peach |accessories = Trottingham Police Riot Gear |cutie mark = QR Code |eyes = Magenta|magic aura = Magenta}} '''Sparkplug, '''a young unicorn mare from Stable 69 is the main character of the side story Fallout: Equestria - Crimson Tide. She serves as the de facto leader of her party, although she rarely assumes the position officially and is more of a person who is to decide on the course of action once possibilities arrives. When she leaves her Stable she is considered weak and she is not able to defend herself, relying on her coltfriend, Coldbrew, but due to events of Chapter 2 she is forced to adapt to her new surroundings. Background Daughter of yet unnamed parents from Stable 69, Sparkplug begins her story as a young mare ready to partake in her rites of adulthood. Her childhood is shrouded in mystery and all we know is that she was orphaned at a young age due to an accident on the Reactor Level of the stable. She dreams about being a mother and raising a colt with her partner and it occupies and drives her for the longest time in her journey. Life In Stable 69 Before being banished from Stable 69, Sparkplug was just another pony dwelling in it's confines. She just turned 15 which meant that she was to begin her rites of adulthood and conceive a child to bolster the population. She didn't mind the strict rules of the Stable which enforced the undertaking to enhance fertility in ponies for future fast resettlement of the Equestrian Wasteland and she was excited at the thought of becoming a mother. Her life was quite dull, interspersed by terminal maintenance (which was her job in the Stable) and spending time with her coltfriend, Coldbrew with whom and with his parents she lived after being orphaned. She was almost completely subservient to Coldbrew at this time. Life After Stable 69 Not long after their banishment she became separated with her Coltfriend by the dogs of the Crimson Tide. She escaped but the event set her on a new path to free her lover from their grasp. She found her first three wasteland friends in the Wellsprings town she came about and it was from here where she set about with realizing her plan. It was here that she met her two first companions as well, a pre-war ghoul, Black Gallant and a wastelander doctor with a thick germaneigh accent, Killerdose. The three soon embarked on a journey to Stalliongrad, to wait out the coming harsh winter and to prepare for Sparkplug's plan. Traits Personality At first Sparkplug is very scared of her new world. Living in the stable the worst thing a pony could do to another that she saw was a fight and usually during drinking. Facing the world where murder and rape are everyday tragedies she became shocked and fell into depression. Her first kill left her in a state of momentary shock prompting her to try and revive her downed adversary even if his head was punctured. She despises killing and gore shocks her to the point of stupor, but she isn't over killing in her or someone's defense. She usually uses her S.A.T.S. spell to shoot her enemies as a result of that because she has difficulty with forcing herself to pull the trigger, leaving the spell to do the killing for her. Sparkplug as a person is very selfless and kind. She dislikes bullies and keeps heroes and selfless people in highest regard. Appearance Sparkplug is a rather short (although it is considered the fault of her young age) unicorn with a peachy coat. Her mane and tail are navy blue with two neon blue stripes for both of them. At the start of the story her mane had long backside which flowed from both sides of her head. It was soon cut short to a bowl like haircut with two short bangs on the sides as a precaution for her to not be pulled by her mane. She has magenta eyes. At the start of her story she wore a medium metal armor on her stable barding. In later chapters she dons the Trottingham Police riot gear. Skills Sparkplug's special talent is coding, which is represented by her QR code cutie mark. It is currently unknown how she discovered her special talent and what circumstances occured during it, but it made her a good programmer and a great hacker. Her talent granted her the ability to write a special program on her PipColt (a cheaper bootleg of the PipBuck) which lets her crack terminals and gain easy access to them. This proved to be a substantial help in her line of work: terminal maintenance in the Stable. Relationships ;Coldbrew Black Gallant Doctor Killerdose Notes * Gallery Category:Fallout: Equestria - Crimson Tide Category:Characters Category:Unicorns